Dejame Decirte
by kaoru-pretty
Summary: mm..... no sé que poner ... haber derrepente: Kenshin medita sobre sus sentimientos hacia kaoru, dejando de lado el miedo y dispuesto a disfrutar lo que sus corazón quieran dar .... maso, maso este summary Capitulo Unico


Holas este es mi primer songfic… espero que les sea de su agrado ya que salio de un momneto a otro (todo gracias a mi hermano que puso la canción y como estaba feliz ) pues me inspire y sin querer salió esto) en verdad espero les guste bye

_Ni el anime ni la canción me pertenecen _

_porfavor si no se pueden poner song fic me dicen para que lo saque sip, se lo agradesco, caso contrario dejen críticas, mensajes .. en fin lo quequieran_

* * *

**QUE TE QUIERO**

Mis ojos no dejan de mirarla y mi corazón no deja de tocarla, confirmándome que ella es real, que se encuentra conmigo, que me ama tanto como yo la amo - desde cuando ha estado a mi lado?- me pregunto sonriendo con ironía – yo se la respuesta, ella siempre ha estado a mí lado… siempre.

**SOLAMENTE YO QUERIA DECIRTE POR SI NO SABIAS  
QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI CADA MOMENTO  
SIENTO AQUELLAS VIBRACIONES IDIOMAS DE 2 CORAZONES  
QUE APRENDIERON A AMARSE DEL MODO IDEAL, LO NUESTRO NO TIENE FINAL**

Hasta que al fin decidí confesar todo lo que siento por ella, gran error… no haberlo hecho antes; mi amor, mi culpa, mi pasado todo lo que temí consumiera tu brillo pareciera ahora desaparece gracias al puro amor que sentimos.

Siento deseos de probar tus labios y lo ago, total ya somos esposos y me puedo dar esas y muchas libertades mas – intento deshacerme de esos pensamientos mientras te beso y me dejo guiar por el dulce sabor de tus labios y el aroma a jazmines que siempre logra envolverme en el mas hermoso sueño.

**UN PACTO CON DIOS HICIMOS TU Y YO  
Y NADA EN EL MUNDO TIENE MAS VALOR  
ASI ES ESTE AMOR QUE NO SE ROMPE  
NO ME CANCERE DE REPETIRTELO  
TU VAS MAS ALLA DE SER MI GRAN PASION  
DEJAME DECIRTE QUE, QUE TE QUIERO. **

Al romper tan preciado contacto me miras, yo ya lo sé, desde que supe aceptar lo que siento mis ojos ya no cambian, pero el sigue en mí, yo lo siento, solo que ahora lo siento amándote como yo – eres hermosa – te digo pero ni esas palabras pueden expresar por completo toda tu belleza ya que tu eres bella…no, perfecta, inigualable… inalcanzable.

Ho Kami! Gracias por hacer que tan preciosa criatura se fijara en esté que no merece ni la lastima de ella, gracias

**TU NACISTE SIENDO BELLA, MAS BELLA QUE CUALQUIER ESTRELLA  
ASI ERES TU, PARA MI, ASI ERES TU  
PARECIA FANTASIA QUE ALCANZARTE NO PODRIA  
Y APRENDIMOS A AMARNOS DEL MODO IDEAL  
LO NUESTRO AMOR NO TIENE FINAL.**

Te abrazo para sentirte cerca, para sentirte mía, para simplemente sentirte y volver a asegurarme que eres real que sí estas conmigo y que lo seguirás estando, por que te quiero… por que te amo y no te preocupes – te digo con este abrazo- no te preocupes yo te protegeré y te cuidare, no dejaré que falte un día tu sonrisa, no dejaré que llores, no, no lo soportaría me derrumbaría.

**UN PACTO CON DIOS HICIMOS TU Y YO  
Y NADA EN EL MUNDO TIENE MAS VALOR  
ASI ES ESTE AMOR QUE NO SE ROMPE  
NO ME CANCERE DE REPETIRTELO  
TU VAS MAS ALLA DE SER MI GRAN PASION  
DEJAME DECIRTE QUE, QUE TE QUIERO**

Me separo para poder mirar tus ojos, aquellos que me hechizan con su hermosura, tan azules como el mar, tan puros como el mar, espejos del alma, cuanta razón tiene los que decidieron darle ese sobrenombre – te amo,… lo sabes no? – te digo como para hacerte recuerdo que siempre lo hice y que siempre lo aré, tu me miras y con tu hermosa voz me dice – yo también… se que siempre lo supiste – sonrió y te digo – tu no sabías que te he amado en silencio – bajas tu mirada para volver a levantarla – el silencio no es la mejor forma de hacer saber lo que uno siente, no crees? – me dices; Me acerco a ti para poder ver mejor tus hermosos ojos, para poder ver tu alma y te digo – ya no habrá mas silencio – y vuelvo ha besarte con anhelo y felicidad al saberme correspondido como suele suceder desde la primera ves que probé tus labios.

**UN PACTO CON DIOS HICIMOS TU Y YO  
Y NADA EN EL MUNDO TIENE MAS VALOR  
ASI ES ESTE AMOR QUE NO SE ROMPE…  
NO ME CANCERE DE REPETIRTELO  
TU VAS MAS ALLA DE SER MI GRAN PASION  
DEJAME DECIRTE QUE, QUE TE QUIERO**

Esta noche será especial por que tu y yo seremos uno, nuestra noche de bodas, que ironía el destino, yo que decía no poder acercarme a ti por mis errores pasados, ahora me doy cuanta que tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti, de tu ser.

Gracias a ti yo y él somos uno y logramos serlo por que solo queremos tenerte y sentirte tan cerca de uno como del otro, me doy cuenta que sigo con la mala costumbre de hablar de él como si fuera otro, yo sé que no es así, ya no, ahora solo soy Kenshin Himura, un hombre que aprendió a amar y sintió que podía se amado de la misma forma, y sin necesidad del dolor, poder sentir que están real y para siempre… para siempre.

**UN PACTO CON DIOS HICIMOS TU Y YO  
Y NADA EN EL MUNDO TIENE MAS VALOR  
ASI ES ESTE AMOR QUE NO SE ROMPE  
NO ME CANCERE DE REPETIRTELO  
TU VAS MAS ALLA DE SER MI GRAN PASION  
DEJAME DECIRTE QUE, QUE TE QUIERO**

Gracias amor, gracias por mostrarme que en la vida existe el perdón y la felicidad, para un alma como la mía, que creía que el único perdón que tendría sería enmendar sus errores con su vida y su infelicidad, esto es el paraíso, tu eres el paraíso.

Ahora me doy cuenta que aunque yo no merezca ser amado como tu me amas, tu si mereces ser amada de la forma mas pura y sincera que pueda existir y creerme, creerme que dedicaré todo mi ser y me existencia a amarte como te lo mereces, como solo tu, mi todo, te lo mereces.

Por eso, déjame decirte que te quiero… que te amo y que siempre lo aré, ahora ya no hay miedo solo felicidad y mi vida para ti, solo para ti.

**Y  
VIVIDO CONTIGO Y MUERO CONTIGO, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE, QUE TE QUIERO.**

* * *

**El cantante se llama Rabito la canción es... "Que te quiero", es una canción muy bonita espero que les aya gustado este songfic ya que es el primero... Espero que me dejen algunos mensajes que me digan que tal está no vemos.**

**si no esta permitido los song fic me dice porfis; yo me anime a ponerlo por que vi uno y sino lo hubira dejado en el baul de los recuerdos jajaja .**

**gracias.**


End file.
